In a segment caching system, communication of redundant data may be reduced across a network (such as LAN/WAN) by using data redundancy reduction techniques. However, some data redundancy reduction techniques can be application unaware. For example, in one technique, nodes of a network may exchange indices of redundant data instead of the redundant data, because the redundant data may be already stored in a cache of a receiving node. Although this last mentioned technique reduces the amount of redundant data communicated over a network, such a technique may not reduce application requests/responses and respective indices that need to be communicated over a network.